1. Field of Invention
The invention is directed to bulk material spreaders operable to discharge a relatively wide pattern of material behind the spreader. More particularly, the invention is directed to a liquid manure spreader for discharging liquid and solid manure behind the spreader in a relatively wide swath.
2. Prior Art
Liquid manures have been handled in various ways to insure the maximum utility of the manure and minimize waste and runoff. One system of handling liquid manures is to store the manure in tanks or lagoons until it is spread on agricultural land. The manure is pumped from the storage area into mobile tanks. The mobile tanks have pumping mechanisms operable to spread the manure from the tanks as they are pulled over the agricultural land. The discharge structures of the pumps have nozzle-like devices which discharge the manure in streams into the air. The streams are directed upwardly into the air whereby the air spreads the manure. On a windy day, the wind will carry or blow the liquid manure back to the operator, making the job uncomfortable and undesirable. Furthermore, the spread pattern of these discharge structures have a "rooster comb" design, are relatively uneven, and difficult to control.